Claudette's mistake
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Claudette makes a terrible mistake 2 interdimentional travelers come to the park And we learn the origins of the Superwolves m


Claudette sat in front of Humphrey and kate who had stern look on her face "Claudette tell us the truth..are you pregnant?"Kate asked "no i told you I'm putting on weight."Claudette lied "Honey emerald saw you in a vision with a pup."Humphrey said. "How does he know it was me he saw?"Claudette asked "he swore he saw you now tell me the truth are you pregnant?"kate asked with rising anger then runt came in with Ryder,Gareth and a new young Female pup with dark brown fur named Daisy.

"Woah Claudette's pregnant?!"runt asked kate groaned in annoyance "Shoo go away." Then fleet came in "What's up?" Kate glared at fleet with relenting fury "You."she growled "Claudette's pregnant fleet."Runt said fleet gulped and tried to run except kate bit his tail. "You got our daughter pregnant!"Kate yelled fleet flinched "Technically he's one of the people who got me pregnant."Claudette said kate and fleet looked at her "What?"they said in unison.

"I mated with 2 other wolves before you." "Who?!"Fleet asked confused "Ed and...Stinky." Claudette said hesitating kate gasped in complete horror "Ooooookaaayy."Runt said in complete shock "You mated with your own brother!"Kate asked shock Claudette meekly nodded kate snarled and shouted at the top of her lungs "STINKY GET YOUR TAIL OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" everyone winched Humphrey was a little frightened he has not seen her this mad since she found out Runt was skipping Omega school.

Stinky ran over quickly concerned "You mated with your sister?!" Kate shouted Stinky's eyes widened in terror "It was all her idea."he said quickly "Stinky!"Claudette snapped "Oh I'm gonna have a heartattack!"Kate exclaimed just then the Pack healer came in "One emergency at a time kate."

The healer went to Claudette and took a look at her Her belly was Slightly bulged which threw her off a wolf is pregnant for 2 months Claudette should've had the pups or pup by now yet she still showing early signs. "Claudette why haven't you had the pups yet,the due date was 5 months ago in fact Your pups should be older than Flynn,Hunter,Nimrod,Anais,Spearmint and various other pups that were born with in a 3 month period."the Pack healer stated Claudette gulped and took a deep breath.

"Ok i didn't want my parents finding out sooo,you know that myth about the lake in the cave that's supposed to make you younger...i found it." Everyone was shocked thelake of Youth was a myth and Claudette found it "Where?!"Kate asked.

Claudette lead them into the vacant Southern territory and in a cave deep within the territory and found a large lake that was roughly 6 feet deep. "Wha..i..how..you..ahh!"kate sputtered "The Southern pack has been holding out on us."Winston commented "I don't think they knew about it."Humphrey Said.

"I've used this to slow down my pregnancy until i could explain it."Claudette nervously said "Claudette how many times did you use this?"The pack healer asked "Uhhh 4 times."Claudette said meekly "Claudette you shouldn't have done that,legend goes that If you use the Lake more than once you'll revert back to your pup age and remain that way forever."Winston stated.

"Ugh you know what nothing happened in fact I'm going for another swim."Claudette sassed and walked towards the lake kate frowned "you better not." Claudette grinned and stepped closer "Claudette if you don't bring you little tail back here I'm grounding you until Runt's great grandpups pup's pups are born!" Runt looked at Humphrey "I'm having grandpups?" Then Claudette jumped in the lake then came back out perfectly fine.

"See?"Claudette said then her body began to glow then she began deageing back to her pup age "Wha...what happened?!" "You deaged Claudette you're stuck that way permanently."Winston answered.

Claudette gasped in horror "That means no more Fleet Claudette."Kate said sternly kate was right fleet is way older than Claudette and they can't date anymore "Well on the bright side Isaac isn't the only Immortal pup around."Humphrey stated.

Claudette walked out of the cave Sulking "I'm stuck as a pup forever, i can't date the one i love anymore...this sucks." Kate chuckled "I know."

They made it back to their pack territory where everyone greeted them and noticed Claudette "Claudette is that you?!"Garth exclaimed "Yep deaged permanently."Kate said glaring at Claudette "Hey you're not alone Isaac!"Sam stated rubbing issac's back "Yay."He said but there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Just then a bright light blinded everyone and disappeared and standing in front of Claudette was a Older version of Claudette with a young navy furred male wolf. "Wait don't do it!"She exclaimed then she looked around and noticed runt and stinky stinky was an adult and runt was in his preteens and noticed Claudette and pieced it together "Aww we're too late!"the older Claudette cried.

"What wait who are you?"Claudette asked confused "I'm you from a different dimension."Older Claudette "Huh?"Claudette asked confused.

"On my world Humphrey was never born and kate and garth marry to unite the packs and have 3 pups me and 2 boys Conner and Adrian."

Emerald stared hard at the 2 and remembered the vision he had the Pup he saw with Claudette wasn't her daughter but herself and the older Claudette was from a different dimension. "Mrs kate this is it..this is the vision i saw."Emerald whispered to kate "What?!"She whispered back "The pup i saw with Claudette wasn't her daughter it was herself and the older Claudette wasn't from our world."Emerald whispered.

Kate glanced back at the two Claudette and Gasped silently in shock.

"Wait there's other dimensions?!"Humphrey asked "Yes countless,I'm Kal its short for Kaleidoscope I'm a super wolf."

"what dimension are you from?"Kate asked "One where you Kate play for the other team and Humphrey married some other alpha."Kal said kate eyes widened.

"Ok so why are you guys here?"Claudette asked Well we're here for 2 reasons:1:We're here to stop the Claudette of this dimension from making a mistake that'll cost you." But since that's a major failure thanks to you."Older Claudette said glaring at Claudette.

"That goes to reason number two: We're here to locate a portal."kal said.

Kal walked around the territory with pretty much all of the United pack territories then they stopped at a large den about 7 feet in height with a swirling portal in the middle of it. "There you are."Kal said "I never saw this thing before and walked past this den a million times." Kate stated.

"What is it?"Runt asked "Everyone listen up: long ago from a alternate dimension there was a group of scientists who did these experiments on wolves that gave them super abilities then dispersed them throughout various different dimensions including yours where they mated with different wolves and pups were born with powers, that's why we exist guys."Kal said looking at the superwolves.

"We are descendants of those wolves, the reason why nobody before you displayed powers is because the genes skipped over a bunch of generations we are the 2nd generation of superwolves."kal explained. "Wait what about them?"Blitzer pointed to the Cold Lycans.

"Same deal,a group of primeval superwolves with ice powers moved to the arctic where they're most comfortable and called themselves Cold Lycans."Kal explained. "How do you know all this?"Lilly asked "A friend of mine who control time and see future and past events showed me the timeline of the entire multiverse and explained it to me especially the origin of the Superwolves before she was mysteriously assassinated,she was always paranoid throughout the month's i known her she was babbling about Otherworldly Invaders coming to cause trouble i think that somehow may have something to do with her death."

"Now to answer your other Question,the reason You haven't seen this portal before is because the machine that the humans used to travel to different dimension throughout the multiverse was deactivated, someone or something must've reactivated it again for reasons unknown."Kal said causing everyone to look at each other.

**Earth 1000**

In a laboratory and dark ominous silhouette stood by the machine that allowed interdimentional travel and the figure then walked out of the room while the machine was still going.


End file.
